Soshi no Mizu
by Shu and Hiro
Summary: Hiro: AU; Yaoi, GojyoHakkai, rating might go up. Hakkai is a transfer studnet from China. He a Gojyo become quick friends and maybe even more...


Hiro: Damn, it's been a while. Right, Shu?

Shu: Yeah...

Hiro: Why are you so mean when it comes to writing? We're going to write Saiyuki!

Shu: I know, but I hate writing.

Hiro/Ignoring that remark Please do the disclaimer.

Shu: Right. We own nothing...

Hiro: ; We don't even own ourselves. /Victory sigh Hell no!

Shu: ... BITCH!

Hiro: OO;;;; But... But...

Shu: Yaaaaa...

Hiro/Sniffs Here... Our first Saiyuki story... And maybe I'll actually spell Gojyo's name right. /Blinks Wheee!

Shu: You're so special.

Yuki: ... I'm a last-minute author person for these losers... ;

Soshi no Mizu

Chapter one:

Isou Oshiego

Gojyo groaned and slumped back in his desk. "Damn, this is so boring. Why the hell do we need school, anyways?" He asked no one in particular. "And that son-of-a-bitch teacher is late. Maybe we'll get to leave early."

"Not on the first day you're not." A cool voice from behind him said. He jumped and turned to look at the man. Blond locks adorned his head, his bangs nearly covering lovely lavender orbs. He looked around the room at his pupils. "My name is Sanzo. But I expect you all to call me Sanzo-sensei. Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Sanzo-sensei." The class called in unison. All except for Gojyo, of course.

"Anyways," Sanzo continued as he stepped to the front of the classroom. "We will be starting this term with a new student. A transfer student from China. Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Hakkai." A young man of around eighteen stepped into the classroom, a meltingly warm smile on his face.

"Good morning. I'd like to introduce myself as Cho Hakkai. I'm the new transfer student from China, as Sanzo-sensei said. I hope we all get along fine." His smile just grew bigger.

"Right. Well, you may take a seat behind... Sha Gojyo. Gojyo, please show yourself." Sanzo said after he was done searching for an open seat.

Gojyo waved his hand in the air and said, "Right here." As Hakkai noticed this he went quietly to sit behind Gojyo.

"Well then... We can begin class..."

The bell for lunch rang and Gojyo quickly got up to leave. "Gojyo." Sanzo called. Gojyo winced.

"Yes, Sanzo-sensei?"

"I would like for you to show Hakkai around the school during your lunch hour." Gojyo groaned. "No complaints from you." Sanzo turned to Hakkai, "If he gives you any problems, please let me know."

Hakkai nodded. Gojyo lead the other out of the classroom and down the hall to his locker. He opened it and threw his books inside. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, you could lose those." Hakkai pointed out.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please with my books." Gojyo growled. Hakkai only smiled in response. Gojyo's eye twitched, slightly. "What the hell is the matter with you, anyways. Why the hell don't you stop smiling?" he snapped.

Hakkai only smiled more.

"Dude... That's weird." Gojyo commented.

" Hah. Well, thank you." Hakkai smiled yet again.

"Ugh... that's just so creepy..." Gojyo sighed. Hakkai didn't answer. "Well, should we go to the lunchroom or what?"

"That would make a lot of sense," noted Hakkai. Gojyo nodded and lead the way.

After a while the two were still looking around the school and Gojyo was famished. He looked at his clock and began to panic. Their lunch hour was nearing its close. "And this is the chemestry lab, and the music rooms down there, and look! The lunch room. Tour over!" He hurried into the cafeteria

He soon regreted it. "Yo, Gojyo!" a boy called. Gojyo blinked and turned to see none other than Goku.

"Damnit! Didn't you go to a different school, kid!" He screamed.

Goku growled. "Who the hell are you calling a kid! Ewwwww! Your breath smells like ass!"

Hakkai came up to them, still smiling. "Do you two know eachother?" He asked, politely.

"I guess so." Gojyo muttered. Goku grinned.

"Hiya! My name's Goku! You must be the transfer student. Too bad I'm only a freshman."

Hakkai smiled warmly at him. "I see. It is very nice to meet you. I am Cho Hakkai."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you've met. Lets go Hakkai." Gojyo said, grabbing Hakkai's hand as quick as he could and lead him to a random table.

"Hey, Gojyo...?" Goku asked while grabbing Gojyo's hair before he could succesfully leave.

"Bastard!" Gojyo screamed while letting go of Hakkai's hand and whipping around to glare at Goku. "What!"

"Do you think you could go buy me a lunch?" Goku asked, attempting to be as sweet as he possibly could.

"Why? I'll bet everything I have you've already ate lunch today." Gojyo narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"I... Forgot my money today." The golden eyed boy grinned as he poked Gojyo, trying to remind him about his lunch.

"You would never forget anything when it comes to food." He was growing more suspicious.

"Fine! I'm hungry! Get me something anyway! Please!" Goku begged, clinging to Gojyo's waist.

"Ergh! Fine! Just get the Hell off!" Gojyo yelled, trying to pry off Goku. "Dumbass!"

"Yay!" He cheered as he watched Gojyo go off to the lunch line to get him another lunch.

Hakkai followed Gojyo. "Well, that was entertaining." Hakkai smiled again.

"Hn. I guess so." Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the other. He began filling his tray with food, making sure to get enough for both him and Goku. Hakkai got some things as well, not as much as Gojyo, though.

The two finished and payed for their food then headed back to the table. Goku was waiting for them. "Yum!"

"Yeah, well, 'yum' then. You damn well better pay me back if you value your life." Gojyo growled out as he started eating his lunch.

"Uhuh. Okay. Yeah, pay you back, right." Goku was too involved in his eating to actually notice that Gojyo had said anything, and they both knew Gojyo wasn't going to get his money back...

"Have a good afternoon, class!" Sanzo called as the bell rang. The class filed out of their homeroom and began going to their lockers, talking to friends about their new classes and teachers.

Gojyo was walking to his locker when he saw Hakkai come out of his class. "Hey, Hakkai!"

Hakkai turned to see Gojyo coming up to him. "Oh. Hello Gojyo. Do you need something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my house for a little bit." He saud, scratching the back of his head.

Hakkai blinked at him and said, "Sure! That sounds fun. Why though?"

"Homework." Gojyo said simply. "And because you're my friend." He winked at Hakkai and Hakkai blushed at that.

"Well, then. Okay. Let me just get my stuff and I'll meet you by your locker."

"Sounds good." Gojyo said as he watched Hakkai walk down the hall and to his own locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his books and notebooks, shoving them into his bookbag. He shut it back up and leaned on it, waiting for his friend to come and meet him.

He smiled at the thought. 'Friend, eh? I have a friend...' He blinked. "Well of course I do!" He stated out loud.

"Do what?"

Gojyo jumped at the sound of Hakkai's voice. He blinked again. Hakkai blinked back then smiled. Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Nothin'. I was just thinking about my homework." He flashed a grin at the other.

"Alright. Shall we get going now?" He asked with another smile. Gojyo nodded then held out his elbow in a playful manner. Hakkai giggled and took it, accepting the joking jesture.

Gojyo lead Hakkai out into the school parking lot where his red Honda was located. He pulled out of Hakkai's gentle grasp and opened the passenger side door. "After you." He smirked with a light bow. Hakkai giggled again and got in. Gojyo closed the door behind him and then got in on the other side. He ploped down in his seat and fished his keys from the pockets of his jeans. "There they are..." He muttered as he succesfully retrieved them. The red head shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, smiling at the satisfactory sound of the engine starting.

Hakkai squeeked as Gojyo pushed his head down so he could properly look over his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking spot. As he did this he reached into his pocket once again and pulled out a pack of ciggerettes. Hakkai blinked as the other lit one and stuck it between his lips. Gojyo took a long drag of it then pulled it out of his mouth as he blew the smoke out of the open window.

"Do you think it wise to smoke while you drive? Don't you need to keep two hands on the wheel?" Hakkai asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his new friend by telling him what to do.

Gojyo shrugged. "Probably. But, what do I know? Screw driving rules, it's not like I've ever gotten a ticket for speeding or something."

"Well, if you say so. But just be warned, there's a first time for everything." He said cautiously, still bent on not getting his newly found friend upset with him.

Gojyo meerly laughed as he got onto the road.

Hiro: There you go. The first chapter. Yup. We're finally finished. After almost a month. Right, Shu?

Shu: Ya.

Hiro: ;;;;

Shu: Review peeps. Ya.

Hiro: Your're such a freak, Shu! -

Shu: Hee hee. Ya. So true.

Hiro: Anyways, later!

Shu: Ciao!


End file.
